


I cannot resist you

by imgayjesus



Category: American Horror Story, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: AHS, F/F, Lesbian, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgayjesus/pseuds/imgayjesus
Summary: Let me know what you think! xx





	1. There she goes

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! xx

It was a cold autumn night. You were walking down the street. The autumn air blowing at your hair and kissing you cheecks. You were not sure where you we going, but you know you had to leave. You could still hear her voice echoing in your mind. It was a bitter feeling you wanted to forget as soon as possible. In amber streetlights you light up a cigarette and lean againts a wall. You used to be obsessed with the stars in the sky, and then you became obsessed with the ones in her eyes and exhale.  You start walking and on your right you see a cosy bar, if a bar could even look cosy. You noticed the candles and heard people laughing and decided to have a drink.

 

„Hello, what can I get you?“ A bartender asked you after you sant down.

„Whiskey please.. make it double.“ You say and he nods.

 

 

After and hour and many cigarettes later you notice somebody taking a not that far away from  you at the bar.

 

„Hi, can I have 2 shots of tequilla? You know what actually 4. Thank you.“

 

You heard heard her order and smiled to yourself. You are not the only one having a bad night, you thought to yourself. You took a sip of your drink, it burnt your throat – it felt like you chest was on fire and you looked up, curious who that woman could be. Your smile slowly faded when you saw her face. To be honest, she looked like a mess, but a beautiful mess. The look on her face was enough to lead people to tear their own hearts in pieces to make her smile. You recognized her from somewhere, but you couldn’t tell for sure. She looked at you and, locked her eyes with her and everything in your head went quiet. She was flawless, and yet it was her flaws that made her so, you thought. Her big bambi eyes still locked with yours, it was like time just stopped. You didn’t know what you were getting into. All you knew was that you wanted to know her more than anything. If this will end in chaos then so be it, you thought. You both continued to stare at each other from across the room, talking without even saying a word.

A bartender walked up to you and asked you whether you wanted to have anything else, you asked for the same you had before and right after he left you were trying to find her with your eyes, but she was no longer sitting there. You looked down at the rest of your drink and finished it.

 

“Thirsty?” You heard a familiar voice. You looked up and saw her.

“We could say that.” You smiled at her. You got lost in her eyes, they were like a whole new galaxy that hasn’t been explored. She bite her lips and asked whether she could sit with you.

As she was sitting down she said: “Oh how rude of me. I am Sarah.”

Sarah.”


	2. Lost in you.

You looked at her hand and shook it. “I know who you are.” You smiled and continued. “I’m (Y/N).”   
You took a big sip of your drink and looked away.

“You a whiskey type of girl, I see. I never really liked it.” She laughed and look you in the eyes. She had the type of eyes you could look into no matter how sad or angry you were, they’d always bring you comfort and love.

“To be completely honest, I don’t like the taste of it. It actually tastes horrible, but it goes straight down into my stomach like a sword swallowers’ sword and makes me feel powerful and godlike.” You both laughed. “And it burns more than words ever could... Well, that’s what I thought…uhm… It helps me to forget.”, you looked in front of you and imagined that girl you ran away earlier. 

“I get that. See alcohol helps me to forget, too. That’s why I’m here. So let’s drink to that.” She raised her shot of tequila and you raised your glass of whiskey. 

You both shared some things from your lives. An hour passed and soon after one more. Time flew by like an arrow, it was already 2 am. Her face lit up by the neon lights in the bar you were both sitting, and you felt like you were under her spell. Of course, you were listening to every word she said, but it was hard to focus, you were distracted by her face. By her expressions and her smile, oh and those beautiful dark caramel eyes. She made you smile just by looking at you. Her eyes sent shivers down your body. 

“Oh, is it 4 am already?” You looked down your phone.

“Time flies by when you are with somebody whose company you enjoy.” She said with a smile. “I’d like to see you again, could I get your phone number?... if you-“

You took her phone and typed in your phone number with a smile. “There… I’ll have to go now, but I would like to see you again, for sure.” You got up and put your black coat on. She got up with a smile. 

“It was lovely meeting you, (Y/N).”

“Likewise.” You brushed through your long hair and started walking away. You looked back at her and she was still looking at you. And then she winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it xx


End file.
